objecttalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Timerpants! And The Goo From Planet Mars!
Captain Timerpants! And The Goo From Planet Mars! is the eighth episode of ObjectTales and the first Captain Timerpants episode. Plot The episode begins with Percy and Lil' Feather Duster seeing what appears to be a comet. Jimmy and Jerry Spraycan, who staff an early-warning radar station, alert Captain Timerpants of an approaching alien. Captain Timerpants begins to search for the alien but gives up after finding nothing. The scene then shifts to Little Tommy Cup and Little Diana Glass having a tea party. Little Tommy decides to take his father's prized "Art Bigoti" bowling plate for his teddy bear, saying that since it is a special bear, it deserves a special plate. While trying to retrieve it he accidentally breaks the plate. The tennis ball-sized monster "Goomus Minimus" (Goo, for short) emerges and convinces Little Tommy to lie to his dad claiming "A little slime couldn't hurt anybody." Little Tommy lies to his dad and claims that Little Diana is demonstrating her new apple chopper which works perfectly but broke the plate by accident. However, Little Tommy soon discovers that every time he lies, his "little slime" grows larger and larger. He and Goo go downtown where Little Diana, Percy, and Lenny form an angry mob and confront him about his lies. When Little Tommy tells a lie about alien cows coming to earth and destroying the plate, Goo grows to be a 50-foot tall giant who holds Little Tommy prisoner and starts wreaking a quarter of havoc and destruction in the city. Captain Timerpants is then summoned and is forced to pursue Goo and Litle Tommy in his Timer-Mobile as Goo tries to escape by climbing to the top of the 100-foot tall water tower. Captain Timerpants transforms the Timer-Mobile into the Timer-Plane and flies into the sky. He then ejects above Goo, but is grabbed and squeezed until one of his plungers pops out. As Goo starts to eat Captain Timerpants, Alfred informs Captain Timerpants that Little Tommy is the only one who can stop Goo. Little Johnny then admits the truth about his lies to his parents (who are watching from below) and as he tells the truth, Goo shrinks into nothing but air. Little Tommy then apologizes to his father. Trivia * HTML (HyperText Markup Language) is a markup language to create webpages. ** As you'll notice during the Goo scenes, he crushes every vehicle except for the VW bus. That is because Bob Smith modeled it, which is an exact one that he owned and refused to destroy it. * This was the first episode for several things: ** The first episode where Mario and Jerry receive e-mail messages from kids. ** The first appearance of Art Bigotti. ** The first episode where both Little Tommy and Little Diana get in a conflict, despite Little Diana receiving no apology from the person who accused her for his own wrongdoing in this one. ** The first episode where the animated Big Hive logo from 1997 is used. ** The first episode Joseph Sapulich, Daniel Lopez Munoz, and Joe McFadden worked on. It's also the first episode with more crew members like Aaron Hartline, Cara Bukovski, Lena Spoke, Nathan Tungseth, Jennifer Combs, and Jon Gadsby. ** This is also the first episode to have a lighting department. ** The first episode not to have any of The French Feather Dusters since their debut appearances. ** The first and only episode where Mario and Jerry don't say the normal closing signature sign-off message, "Remember kids, Neptune made you special and he loves you very much!" as the Captain Timerpants music video at the end replaced it. This would also apply to the TV version of the series nearly a decade later, but for a completely different reason. * This marks the last appearance for Rosie and the Pillow until Merry Jerry and the True Light of Christmas. * There were a few differences between pre-production and the final version: ** The beginning was going to have Captain Timerpants stopping a burglar, but was cut due to time. This was, however, carried over in the next Captain Timerpants episode. ** Concept art shows Alfred with a motorcycle. ** The shot of Dad from Little Tommy's perspective was going to be upside down. * When this episode aired on Qubo, the scene of Captain Timerpants saying he's tired of searching was cut. * There is a rare teaser of this episode that's featured on the original 1997 Very Funny Songs! (Originally "A Very Funny Sing-Along!") VHS copy. * According to Quinn Vischer and Zack Nawrocki on the DVD commentary, they received a few angry letters for this episode on several subjects: ** Jerry insulted Mario at the beginning, despite no response from him. ** Jerry was way too serious in this episode. ** This episode was a bit controversial as it was too intense for some kids. ** It was wrong for Dad Teapot to faint twice in the water tower scene. They were originally going to make Mom Teapot faint but it was changed to Dad because it would be deemed stereotypical of a woman to faint in a bad situation and they thought it would be funnier if it was the other way around. * This was featured as a bonus feature on a re-release of The Ballad of Little George. * The back cover shows an image of Goo smiling when he's about to eat Captain Timerpants, which never occurred in the episode. The shot was either an alternative take or was edited for marketing. * Mario saying he doesn't remember the story is odd, considering he made a small cameo in the climax. * Goo is really small when it lands, but why is it able to be seen from so far away, with the exception of the Cylinder's screen? * The Pillow is either standing or sitting, but he's in the middle of the road while Captain Timerpants is searching for the supposed alien. One can only hope he got out of the road in time before being run over by a car. * Little Tommy's house looks it is a single-story building, yet it has a staircase inside. * Little Tommy thinks he can climb the shelf without proper shelf-climbing equipment. * It's unknown how Goo got into Little Tommy's house. * Jerry says he's been stuck in the Molasses Swamp for 38 turns, which is unrealistic since he would've been out by that point. * Officer Stooler doesn't drive away but instead chooses to flee on foot when Goo is near him. It'd be just as easy to flee from Goo on wheels. * The car alarm is where the gear shift should be. * Alfred's research reveals Goo is a monster called a "Lie." Even with the magic of 1997 Internet, what kind of research did Alfred do to learn this? Apparently, no one except the Internet knows anything about the Lie for some reason. * Little Tommy's Mom calls her husband "Dad." This may have been done likely so giving Little Johnny's Mom's husband's real name away to the audience could be avoided. * The red-orange Goo landing on the street is the exact same shot as the previous one, except for the different-colored Goo and the fact it's flipped. * The previews menu on the DVD edition has a preview for the next episode. * In the DVD-Rom section, it shows pictures from Ian and the Giant Sock Puppet, Madame Wardrobe, and Luigi: A ObjectTales Movie. * Few nods from Are You Really Nice? are referred to in the episode: ** Jimmy saying they've been searching for space aliens for two years, which was when the video was released. ** Mention of Mr. Slushy. ** Stooler was listening to I Can Be Your Friend, which appeared in his debut episode. * Jerry stating he's been stuck for 38 turns is a reference to ShapeTales Promo: Take 38. * "I'm a Watch Records" is most likely a reference to Jerry's quote whenever someone mistakes him for a clock. * As the giant garage door for the Timer-Mobile to be let out opens up, the fence it contains was previously used on the previous two episodes, The Ball That Saved Christmas and Very Funny Songs! * The game Jerry and Alfred were playing is Candy Land. The Molasses Swamp is an area that the player can get stuck on if they land on a black dot. It was changed to a Chocolate Swamp in the later editions. * Goo climbing the water tower and holding a small figure is a reference to the climax of King Kong. * Jerry, in the laboratory scene, can be seen wearing Spock ears. Spock is a fictional character from the 1960s Sci-Fi television series, Star Trek. * When Captain Timerpants accidentally knocks Alfred over, Alfred says "I've fallen, and I can't get up." This is a reference to a television commercial that ran in 1987 for a medical alarm and protection company called LifeCall, now called Life-Alert. * The song the Timer-Mobile was honking was "Dixie Land." Goofs * Some animation errors are seen when Captain Timerpants is searching for the alien. ** Lamps 2 and 3 are sliding in place, and 3 is standing on the fire hydrant. ** The wind-up lobster is hovering. * Something flashes after Alfred says "What do you mean, you can't find it?". * Alfred's bow-tie floats in some shots. * Captain Timerpant's straps were missing in the shot where he tells Alfred he never found Goo. * Part of the police car flashes after Goo steps on it. * The light behind Jerry and Alfred blinks for a second. * Percy's mouth gets scrambled after Captain Timerpants arrives to stop Plankton. * After the wipers pop out, the background freezes. * When Goo tells Little Tommy he made a big lie, the background is black. * Captain Timerpants is missing his tooth when Goo is about to eat him. * The yellow part of Captain Timerpants costume phases through his body after Alfred's computer shuts off. * The cow from the billboard that Goo destroys suddenly disappears after it passes by Stooler's police car. * Goo mysteriously gains lips while chewing on Captain Timerpants. * As Alfred is about to reveal who can stop Goo before he unplugs the computer, his monocle somewhat clips into his nose. * Jimmy is shown without XWERTY behind him but appears in front of him in the next shot.